Love will conquer!
by Mark needs love
Summary: This story is about Fang and Max. It has SOME hints of Niggy, but, other than that, nuttin'. Set AFTER STWAOES.
1. Chapter 1

**Love can conquer all, well, almost.**

**A F. F (FAX FICTION)**

**Seriously? Do I look/sound like James Patterson??? NO! So, therefore, I don't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel! I DO own my kick ass pair of socks! YAY! OK, back to the story.  
**

**Fang and Max's P.O.V**

**(FANG POV)**

**I watched as Max tucked in, as best she could, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. She moved something for Iggy, and he lay down to sleep. When she was done with that, she came over and sat on the rock next to me. I was really glad that everyone was asleep. I wanted to tell her something that I couldn't't tell her while Ig was around. He's got SUPER-SONIC hearing. She looked WIPED OUT though. We had defeated the Flyboys, the Erasers, and Itex, the School, and the Director. She looked so tired. So, I had to tell her something. **

**"Hey, Max? Are you OK?"**

**"Ya" she said. "I'm just REALLY sore" She shifted her shoulders. Some feathers fell off. **

**"Shit, you don't look fine."**

**With that, she flew out, and off into the night. So I woke up Iggy.**

**"Hey, can you take my watch?"**

**"Ya... Why?"**

**"I have to go check on Max"**

**"OK. Good Luck"**

**'I hope she's okay.' I thought. 'She's been acting strange. And she hasn't flown in a while' As I flew away, my thoughts were disturbed. **

**'You know she'll be OK.' Angel's voice came in. **

**'I know. But I'm still worried.'**

**'I know. Deal with it' **

**'Fine.' ****and she got out of my head. **

**'Finally' I thought. 'I love Angel, but she buts in in the wrong times...'**

**I found Max in a tree. She was crying. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!!! They are needed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2**_

**When I found her in the tree, I saw she had been crying. **

**"Max?" I said softly "Max, are you ok?"**

**She looked up. She looked sad. **

**"nuh-uh" she shook her head "nope. I feel like no one is following any kind of "rules". I know that in war there are no rules, but still. They should know OUR limits. THEY created us."**

**"I know" I said "But as you said, there are no rules in war."**

**"I get it. Jeb said something to me before I left"**

**I cocked my head to the side. "What?"**

**"He told me that he lied to me. Him and Dr. Martinez aren't my parents. I guess I was a test tube baby."**

**"Oh, Max." I hugged her**

**"Hey" I whispered in her ear "I'll be here. Remember what happened to my mom? She's gone! You and me, we're kindda the same, no family."**

**"mmmm"she purred. she got closer to me.**

**I moved her slightly, and noticed that her wings were all bloody. I looked down**

**I saw a knife. And I insantly knew what happened. I had considered it many times. **

**She had tried to cut off her wings.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW'S PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I tried to wake up Max. But, she was asleep. I thought. So I walked back to the cave. The same cave she and I had been in not 6 months before. When she had run out on me. Now she couldn't leave. She had everyone else to worry about.**

**"Fang! What happened?" Nudge said**

**"Nothing. Go back to what you were doing." I responded. **

**She gave me one last longing look and went back to talk to Iggy. **

**I went back into the cave and lay down Max. I lay her down on my lap. She looked so peaceful. Like any normal 14 year-old girl. But I knew behind all that, was a tormented soul.**

**"Fang!" Angel said **

**I sighed "Ya?"**

**"Gazzy and I found apartments for all of us. You, me, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy"**

**"What about Max?"**

**"Nudge told me she was dead" Angel said "I listened and didn't get one for her, sorry Fang"**

**"NUDGE!!!" I ran out of the cave, carefully putting Max down **

**She ran over towards Iggy "Hey! Don't kill her man! She's just a kid!"**

**"Iggy, she told Angel that Max was dead! Why shouldn't I kill her?"**

**"Because she is…" I heard Angel say.**

**"What?" I was confused. When I left the cave, Max was fine… What happened?**

**To find out, keep reading…. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I walked away. 'Max…dead…Max…love…never told…' I thought.**

**I flew into a tree and looked for something. I found it. The razor Max had used. I held it to my chest. I was ready to do it. Then I heard something. **

"**Fang?" Max. But, Angel said she was dead.**

"**Max?" I said carefully. "I have to ask you something. What did you and I do when we were in that cave up there?"**

"**You kissed me, and I ran out" She said**

"**Oh, Max" I hugged her lightly. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.**

"**Fang. About me running out. I'm sorry. I didn't think that you liked me, or if you returned my feelings. But Fang. I have to know. My expiration date is TOMORROW. Tell me."**

"**Max. I've always loved you, and always will." I kissed the top of her head **

"**Always"**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**Fang?" Angel said **

"**She's gone"**

"**you mean?"**

**I nodded. "She went peacefully, I just hope that's how we all go."**

**I flew off after that with Max. I flew to that tree. And buried her under it. **

"**I'll be with you soon, Max" I threw a rose down **

"**FANG!" Angel said.**


End file.
